Devlin's Pignite
'Devlin's Pignite''' (Jp:Unshō's Chaobuu) is a Pokemon Devlin obtained from Professor Juniper.'' History Pignite made its first appearance as a Tepig in BWL01 where it was one of the three Starter Pokemon of the Unova region. Tepig was later chosen by Devlin after being introduced alongside Oshawott and Snivy. He then battles Ryan and his Oshawott in their first rival battle. He proved to be strong against the Sea Otter using Flame Charge, but fell simultaneously with it. In BWL02, he was sent out to battle a wild Sandile and weakened it. As he used his Ember and Flame Charge attacks, he injured the Desert Crocodile extremely well until its owner, a Hiker, called it off and the battle was cancelled. He was later abducted by Team Plasma who were trying to capture the other Sandile colony and was saved by Swellow's Aerial Ace and Donphan's Rollout and Horn Attack combinations leaving a powerful shock wave from Earthquake that tossed them off. He was last seen starting its battle with the Hiker's Sandile. In BWL03, Tepig was shown to be a generous Pokemon right after he defeats a wild Scrafty with Flame Charge and activates Blaze to do heavier damage with Ember, burning Scrafty. He then offered a Rawst Berry to the Hoodlum Pokemon, which could heal any Pokemon from a burn, and it healed quickly. They later became friends and joined forces to defeat the wild Braviary/Mandibuzz that took over its destroyed territory. In BWL04, he was seen battling a Woobat trainer at the Training Center at the Pokemon Center. It later battled a man named N whom could understand Pokemon and offered a battle with his Purrloin. he easily defeats it and wins the battle. Tepig then continued training with Swellow, Donphan, and Scrafty. In BWL05, it participated in Devlin's first major Gym battle at the Striaton Gym. It fought against Cress' Panpour. He fought strong and defended himself from its water-type attacks and was about to break. He then activated Blaze and summoned a Ember and Flame Charge combo and won the Trio badge. At the Dreamyard, Tepig was seen alongside his friends when Team Plasma plot to take some Dream Mist from Munna, hurting it in return. Then Bianca, a girl he met after his Gym battle, uses her Dewott and Lillipup to knock them out and catches Munna. He then battles Dewott afterwards, and wins the battle, using Rock Smash in addition to the battle. While chasing after Team Plasma who stole the Dragon Skull, he was sent out in battle. But when he took a couple of hard hits from Team Plasma's Watchog's Thunderbolt and Herdier's Shadow Balls, Tepig evolved into Pignite and learned Heat Crash. In Castelia City, he was used during Devlin's fourth Gym battle. He was used against Gym Leader Burgh's Whirlipede after Swellow was defeated. He fought well by using his Flame Charge, Heat Crash, and Flamethrower attacks which helped him win. He later returned to battle Burgh's Leavanny. Moves used